Truth or dare time
by tomboygreengurl
Summary: time to torture the gang now. Read the prologue for more info.
1. prologue

**HEY HEY HEY! I am in the mood to write today. I have always wanted to write this kind of story so lets start.**

**I own nothing**

**I am going to need truth or/and dares for you to give me. This game will be spin the bottle, and strip truth or dare. I will take any one of them. You can send me what song you want them to sing.**

**RRB & PPG: SAY WHAT NOW!**

**Yup you guys are going to have to sing. OH yea you readers send me your character and lets have some fun.**

**Name: (has to start with a B please)**

**Fav Color:**

**Fav things:**

**Pet peeves: (things that you hate or irritate you)**

**Personality:**

**Character traits:**

**Now just send them to me by Private message , because I always check them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In case you haven't heard yet there's some really bad news going around.**

**It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
